transformers_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Event Bosses Analysis
__TOC__ =Unleash the Beasts= Show/Hide Rippersnapper Blight Twinstrike Hun-Gurrr =Cold Delivery= Show/Hide Cosmo Sky Lynx Jetfire Omega Supreme =Countdown to Extinction= Show/Hide Reflector Decepticon Rumble Starscream Megatron NOTE: Megatron was not part of the event when it started. =Day of the Dinobots II= Show/Hide Sludge Snarl Slug Swoop Grimlock =Heavy Metal War I= Show/Hide Brawn Autobot Ratchet Wheeljack Ironhide =All Hail Galvatron= Show/Hide Gnaw Scourge Cyclonus Galvatron =The Bee Team= Show/Hide Huffer Autobot Gears Beachcomber Bumblebee =Nemesis Rising= Show/Hide Brawl Onslaught Dr. Arkeville Nemesis Prime =Road to Ruin= Show/Hide Smokescreen Windcharger Silverstreak Autobot Jazz =Full Assault= Show/Hide Growl Tracer Dropshot Bombshock =Covert Operations= Campaign Episode =War Dawn= Show/Hide Trailcutter Blurr Cliffjumper Mirage =To the Rescue= Campaign Episode =The Thin Blue Line= Show/Hide Drag Strip Dead End Breakdown Wildrider =Junkion Reunion= Campaign Episode =One Shall Fall= Show/Hide Bumblebee Note: stats marked with * can be affected by multiplyers and should be checked. I'm working on this problem Autobot Jazz Note: stats marked with * can be affected by multiplyers and should be checked. I'm working on this problem Ironhide Note: stats marked with * can be affected by multiplyers and should be checked. I'm working on this problem Optimus Prime Note: stats marked with * can be affected by multiplyers and should be checked. I'm working on this problem =S.O.S. Dinobots= Campaign Episode =The Omega Corps= PvP Episode =The Colossus War= Show/Hide Sergeant Kup Ultra Magnus Rodimus Metroplex =Call Of The Primitives= Campaign Episode =By Land, Sea, or Air= PvP Episode =Eagle Eyes= Show/Hide Barricade Runabout Runamuck Motormaster Note:HP stats, marked with () were found in game files and whatever the reason is, weren't like the real stats =End of the Road= Campaign Episode =Ghost in the Machine= Show/Hide Weirdwolf Fangry Ratbat Starscream's Ghost =The Golden Lagoon= Campaign Episode =Espionage= PvP Episode =Fan Favorite= Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =The Master Builders= Campaign Episode =Beast Wars= Show/Hide Rattrap Cheetor Rhinox Optimus Primal =Prime Evil= PvP Episode =The War Within= Show/Hide Overhaul Skids Cliffjumper Sentinel Prime =Golden Age= Campaign Episode =The Battle for Autobot City= Show/Hide Bonecrusher Kickback Ramjet Megatron =The Coronation of Starscream= Campaign Episode =Mockery of Justice= PvP Episode ='Til All are One= Show/Hide Drag Strip Shockwave Galvatron Unicron =Revelation= Campaign Episode =Dark Cybertron= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =When Sparks Fly= Show/Hide Terrorsaur Waspinator Blackarachnia Rampage =Circuit Breaker= Campaign Episode =Deadly Depths= Show/Hide Nautilator Seawing Tentakil Snaptrap =Assault on Iacon= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Dark Awakening= Campaign Episode =Attack of the Autobots= Raid Episode Show/Hide Silverstreak Autobot Hound Prowl Autobot Ratchet =The Galactic Games= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Five Faces of Darkness: Part 1= Raid Episode Show/Hide Slug Sludge Outback Cliffjumper =Five Faces of Darkness: Part 2= Campaign Episode =Five Faces of Darkness: Part 3= Raid Episode Show/Hide Headstrong Long Haul Hardshell Deilberata =Monstrosity= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =The Wreckers= Campaign Episode =False Alarm= Raid Episode Show/Hide Blades Streetwise Groove Hotspot =The Secret of Omega Supreme= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Fatal Furies: Flamewar's Revenge= Raid Episode Show/Hide Shadowstalker Howlback Twirl Flamewar =Box Trap= Campaign Episode =Rushdown Road= Raid Episode Show/Hide Trailblazer Mirage Windcharger Drift =Me, Grimlock, King= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Signature Series= Raid Episode Show/Hide Gnaw Slugslinger Mindwipe Straxus =Me, Grimlock, King (rerun)= TvT Episode (see data) =Fire on the Mountain= Campaign Episode =Into the Abyss= Raid Episode Show/Hide Tankor Sky Byte Ravage Jhiaxus =Savage Circle= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court= Campaign Episode =Autobot X= Raid Episode Show/Hide Brawn Trailcutter Wheeljack Autobot X =The Autonomy Lesson= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Beast Machines= Raid Episode Show/Hide Thrust Tankor Jetstorm Megatron =Enter the Nightbird= Campaign Episode =Unicron Returns= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =More than Meets the Eye= Raid Episode Show/Hide Hot Link Bitstream Dirge Sunstorm =Only Human= Campaign Episode =Autobot Run= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Cosmic Rust= Raid Episode Show/Hide Laserbeak Drag Strip Soundwave Megatron =Web World= Campaign Episode =Circle of Light= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =The B-Team, Part Deux= Raid Episode Show/Hide Hubcap Skyhammer Swerve Pipes =Wreckage= Campaign Episode =Shattered Glass= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Hoist goes Hollywood= Campaign Episode =Signature Series featuring Marcelo Martere= Raid Episode Show/Hide Shockwave Overlord Sixshot Scorponok =Last Stand of the Earth Defense Command= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Belly of the Beast= Raid Episode Show/Hide Ratbat Scourge Cyclonus Shockwave =Money is Everything= Campaign Episode =All Hail Megatron= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Orion's Gambit= Raid Episode Show/Hide Nightbeat Alpha Trion Orion Pax Zeta Prime =Dweller in the Depths= Campaign Episode =All Hail Megatron (rerun)= TvT Episode (see data) =Rescue the King= Campaign Episode =Stormbringer= Raid Episode Show/Hide Darkwing Thunderwing Bludgeon Thunderwing =Signature Series featuring Dan Khanna= Campaign Episode =Raiding Party= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1= Raid Episode Show/Hide Stunticons Stunticons Stunticons Menasor =Knights of Unicron= Campaign Episode =Rules of Disengagement= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Megatron Origins= Campaign Episode =Signature Series featuring Casey Coller= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2= Raid Episode Show/Hide Aerialbots Aerialbots Aerialbots Superion =Battle of the Brothers= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Dark Cybertron (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Day of the Dinobots, Part 1 (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide NOTE: need to confirm format Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =S.O.S. Dinobots (BoE)= Campaign Episode =Assault on Iacon (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Day of the Dinobots, Part 2 (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide NOTE: need to confirm format Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Monstrosity (BoE)= Campaign Episode =One Shall Fall (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Bumblebee Autobot Jazz Ironhide Optimus Prime =Me, Grimlock, King (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =All Hail Galvatron (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Gnaw Scourge Cyclonus Galvatron =The Galactic Games (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Full Assault (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Growl Tracer Dropshot Bombshock =The Secret of Omega Supreme (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Dark Awakening (BoE)= Campaign Episode =Nemesis Rising (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Brawl Onslaught Dr. Arkeville Nemesis Prime =Unicron Returns (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Road to Ruin (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Smokescreen Windcharger Silverstreak Autobot Jazz =End of the Road (BoE)= Campaign Episode =Autobot Run (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) ='Til All are One (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Drag Strip Shockwave Galvatron Unicron =Golden Age (BoE)= Campaign Episode =The Colossus War (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Sergeant Kup Ultra Magnus Rodimus Metroplex =Circle of Light (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Covert Operations (BoE)= Campaign Episode =The War Within (BoE)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Overhaul Skids Cliffjumper Sentinel Prime =Shattered Glass (BoE)= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Blank for Copying (Raid Episode)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4